cncfandomcom-20200223-history
King Raptor
|usearmor= Medium |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Aircraft |trans= |cost= |time= |produced=Airfield |req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed=Fast |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range=Medium |sight=Large |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= *Detects stealth units. *Shut down small missiles. |structure= }} The King Raptor was an advanced form of the standard Raptor employed by the USA in the war against the GLA. Overview The King Raptor was developed by United States Air Force General, Malcolm "Ace" Granger and was both sturdier and carried more firepower than the original model. King Raptors also received a pair of Point Defense Lasers to shut down the incoming small missiles. The fighters could be equipped with Countermeasures and Laser-Guided Missiles once upgraded at the Airfield to do so, while their pilots could receive advanced training at a USA Strategy Center. Though the King Raptor was developed for the U.S. Air Force, Chinese General Leang also had access to the fighters. History was the primary user of the King Raptor.]] During the war against the GLA, U.S. Air Force General, Malcolm Granger developed new techniques in fuel management and resource deployment pertaining to air superiority. These techniques proved themselves in operational theaters such as Iraq and Afghanistan. As part of his arsenal, Granger fielded King Raptors. Squadrons equipped with King Raptors were first deployed around the time of the Second Battle of Baikonur. Granger himself utilized King Raptors as part of the defense of his base. Generals who faced him could expect to see flights of these aircraft overhead; indeed, Granger would welcome prospective opponents with a flyover by multiple King Raptors. Opponents facing Granger could expect frequent King Raptor raids, as Granger could deploy them from five airfields which he possessed. If needed, Granger could also call in reinforcements from an aircraft carrier, the USS Olympia.Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour, Air Force Generals Challenge General Leang, a high-ranking Chinese general, also had access to King Raptors, as well as Chinese MiGs. However, she did not generally use them against any opponents attempting to attack her base.Command & Conquer: Generalz Zero Hour, Boss Generals Challenge. If one uses a hijacker, Jarmen Kell, or Neutron Shells to steal one of Leang's dozers, or captures one of her airfields, it is possible to build King Raptors. Description The King Raptor received engine modifications from the original version which allowed it to utilize a sturdier fuselage as well as carry more armament. This was considered an improvement on the original Raptor, which was perceived as thin-skinned. King Raptors, much like the standard Raptor, were a relatively small fighter jet with twin engines, two vertical tails canted outward, and with a delta-wing. They were distinguished from regular Raptors by dark gray shading on the rudders, elevators, ailerons, and across the leading edge of the wing and fuselage. Each King Raptor was equipped with six missile that could be used against air or ground targets, as well as two point defense lasers that could destroy hostile missiles. They also detected stealth units. Much like standard Raptors, they required one slot at a USAF airfield, though King Raptors reloaded expended ammunition quickly, in only a few seconds. If a King Raptor with an experienced pilot was shot down, the pilot would eject and parachute to the ground. Upgrades King Raptors could be equipped with laser-guided missiles, which added a 12.5% damage to each missile. When equipped with laser-guided missiles, a single King Raptor could destroy a light-armored vehicle such as a Humvee in one attack run.Gamereplays.org Forum: Tip of the week #55 - 24/10/07 - USA Upgrades. Accessed on 20 May 2009.Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour patch notes. In Zero Hour versions 1.0, 1.01, and 1.02, King Raptors received a 25% firepower increase from the Laser-Guided Missile upgrade. In Patch 1.03, this was reduced to a 12.5% damage increase. Another upgrade that could be applied to King Raptors were countermeasures. These devices allowed all aircraft equipped with them to avoid roughly 50% of missiles fired at the planes. The upgrade also served to reduce the damage sustained in general from other weapon types.Gamereplays.org Forum: "Counter measures". Accessed on 20 May 2009. Both of those upgrades are obtainable from an airfield. Raptor pilots could also receive advanced training from a Strategy Center, which allowed them to achieve veterancy twice as fast.USA Upgrades - Planet CNC Usage A single King Raptor could destroy any faction's basic tank. Two of them could destroy a common anti-air vehicle, such as a Quad Cannon, Gattling Tank, or even an Avenger. In the case of an Avenger, the two Raptors would preferably be firing in close succession due to the Avenger's own point-defense laser.Gamereplays.org Forum: Tip of the week #26 - 25/03/07 - Air Units. Accessed on 20 May 2009. In fact, a pair of King Raptors could destroy any ground unit, up to and including the Overlord tank; however, they did have difficulty countering ECM Tanks. King Raptors were also capable of destroying most other types of aircraft, including large helicopters such as Chinooks and Helixes in a single run. The exception to this was that a single King Raptor could not destroy an Aurora on an inbound flight or another King Raptor.IGN Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour Air To Air Combat FAQ. Accessed on 20 May 2009. Due to their six missiles, King Raptors could be used to kill up to three dozers in a single run, with proper micro-management, as dozers each require two missiles to kill. This also indicates that a single King Raptor could also destroy three Rocket Buggies in a single run.Gamereplays.org Forum: "Triple Dozer Kill? Accessed on 20 May 2009. Commanders were advised that sometimes King Raptors would not fire all of their missiles in single pass, necessitating a second attack run.Gamereplays.org Forum: "planes not firing all missiles". Accessed on 20 May 2009. King Raptors could also be used to target buildings. The number of King Raptors without upgrades and veterancy needed to destroy a given building varied depending on the building.Gamereplays.org Forum: "Number of King Raptors required to kill buildings". Tables courtesy of the same forum. Accessed on 21 May 2009. USA buildings China Buildings GLA Buildings *Does not include the GLA Hole. s and Ambulances from hostile Rocket Buggies]] The King Raptor could also be ordered to protect an area using two modes. The first would order the jet to target all units within a specific patrol region, while the second would order pilots to only launch their missiles at approaching hostile air units. Furthermore, due to their point-defense lasers, King Raptors could be used defensively to deflect hostile missiles being fired at friendly forces, including missiles launched from an A-10 Strike. Since their lasers had considerable range and King Raptors each had two of them, they could be used to screen other friendly units from missile strikes even after expending all of their ordnance.Gamereplays.org Forum: Tip of the Week #33 - 20/05/07 - Point Defense Lasers. Accessed on 20 May 2009. Though King Raptors required an airfield to rearm and refuel from, the loss of an airfield did not necessarily mean the loss of the aircraft if it was in midair. Using waypoint commands, a commander could set a long series of waypoints to keep the King Raptor in the air on a given flight path until a new airfield could be constructed. Otherwise, the planes would either fall from the sky, hover near the location of their former airfield while slowly losing health until they died, or heading for the nearest allied airfield. Counters King Raptors were vulnerable while on the ground to any form of non-rocket damage. While it was possible to minimize the time spent on the airfield, they nevertheless could be easily destroyed while reloading or taking off. For the GLA, massed Quad Cannons could defeat King Raptors cost-effectively, and technicals loaded with terrorists could attempt to slip behind USA lines to perform suicide attacks on the airfields on which King Raptors were dependent. Chinese commanders could use Gattling Tanks, Gattling Cannons, and ECM tanks as effective counters to King Raptors.Gamereplays.org Forum: "When to use which air unit" General Shin Fai and his hordes of elite Mini-Gunners also could easily bring down Raptors; while standard Chinese Red Guards and Tank Hunters were ineffective against King Raptors, Mini-Gunners carried weapons that could effectively target aircraft.Gamereplays.org USAF vs Inf Guide The Chinese EMP Pulse could also disable Raptors in-flight, knocking them out of the sky. Black Lotus can steal their air fields in a short time, even when moving. For USA commanders faced with King Raptors, the Avenger was an effective counter, though it was expensive and required a Strategy Center to be present on the battlefield. The Laser defense turrets of General Townes and EMP Patriots of General Alexis Alexander were also effective against King Raptors, though the former were far more lethal, as multiple EMP Patriots would be needed to penetrate the protection of the King Raptor's point defense lasers. They were also unable to hit infantry on the move, no matter how many king raptors fired (although slow infantry like Terrorists and rocket infantry would be killed by a King Raptor) so Pathfinders are used as support for the planes. They are destroyed if the Air Field is destroyed, captured or sold. Notes and references See also *Raptor *MiG Category:Zero Hour vehicles Category:Zero Hour USA Arsenal